1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of keys and to key operated latch-actuators.
The invention relates in particular to keys having a tubular stem and to latch-actuators having a stud for receiving the tubular key.
The keys and latch-actuators of the invention are adapted and can be made in a wide variety of binary-coded forms so that a particular latch will be openable only by a key having a binary-coded configuration corresponding to that of the latch-actuator.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Latches can be used to secure doors, panels or other members. It is desired that the latch be securely locked when the latch is not in use and therefore prevent unauthorized use by one who does not have a key or tool to unlock the latch. Once unlocked the latch can be opened and then closed.
Although many latches are known in the prior art, none are seen to teach or suggest the unique features of the present invention or to achieve the advantages of the present invention.